


Choices

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [118]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Female Friendship, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Series Finale, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks later, on the eve of Fangtasia's grand official re-opening, everyone comes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5a, "Last Damn Night."

“Ms. Garza?”

Luna looks up from her desk, startled.  It’s the end of the day and she wasn’t counting on any of her students reappearing.  “Hey, Eden,” she says, trying not to sound unwelcoming.  “Did you have a question?”

“I, uh, I left my planner,” Eden says, making a face.  “In my desk, I think.”  She goes over the second row, left-hand side of the room spot that she’s claimed as her own (more like the one her foster sister, a brash, pretty girl by the idiosyncratic name of Agnes, claimed for her) and starts to search for the item in question. She’s still getting used to having to keep track of things like that, and it’s a surprisingly big adjustment.

“Found it?” Luna asks.

“Uh,” Eden says, fumbling through the desk, “yeah, yeah, here it is.  Sorry, I’m still training myself to do all this… room-to-room planner-carrying stuff, I guess.”

Luna nods.  “It must be a lot to process,” she agrees.  “You’re doing a good job with it, from what I can see.”

“Thanks,” Eden says shyly.  “I mean, I’m trying.”  She shrugs, because she knows her teachers know that she’s in foster care and why, she knows that they know she used to be homeschooled, but she’s never sure how much of the way they know, and she doesn’t want to go all embarrassingly confessional.

“Well, it may not be my place to say it,” Luna begins, “but I think you’re succeeding.  You’re a brave kid.”

Eden smiles, sliding up to sit on her desk.  “Thanks, Ms. Garza,” she says.  “Uh, are you… doin’ okay?”

Luna blinks rapidly.  “I, uh…”

“I, well, some of the kids, well, mostly Agnes, she said, uh, that your boyfriend was in a car accident or somethin’?” Eden says.  “And you’re wearin’ a lot of black, and you’ve been kinda… I dunno, so I just…”

“A car accident,” Luna repeats.  She’s astounded that the truth about her, to say nothing of the truth about what happened to Sam, hasn’t gotten out, but she’s not surprised that the students have made up an approximation.  She hasn’t really shared the news with anyone, but she hasn’t been subtle about being in mourning.  “Yeah.  He didn’t make it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Eden says.  “I don’t mean to bug you, it’s just, uh, I lost my sister a few years ago and I…”  She takes a deep breath, willing herself to sound remotely normal.  “I know how hard it can be and I guess I just wanna say, well, if you need… anything?”

Luna laughs, because it’s funny to hear that kind of offer from one of her students, but she doesn’t mean it rudely.  “Thank you, Eden,” she says.  “Really, don’t worry about me.  I think I’m gonna be okay.”

“Okay,” Eden says.  “Well, that… I’ll pray for you, okay?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” says Nicole (who’s currently sitting on the sofa with Emma, watching _My Little Pony_ ).  “Everything go okay at school today?”

“Yeah,” Luna says, setting her bag down.  “It’s nice having things that aren’t… well.  Other things to focus on.”  And after taking so much time off from school during her own recovery, she knows personally that for her, she’d rather be working if she’s able.

“Mommy, I drew a picture for the bar,” Emma exclaims suddenly.  “Wanna see?”

“Of course I do,” Luna says, smiling at the way Emma jumps down and runs for her room.  To Nicole she says, “Thank you for picking her up and hanging out with her today.”

“Of course,” Nicole exclaims.  “One of the perks of being currently employed by a free-form non-profit that’s being run by one of my best friends is flexible hours.”

“How is that going?” Luna asks, sitting down on the sofa beside Nicole and pausing the television.

“Pretty okay,” Nicole says.  “Antoine is a good manager, he’s organized and he doesn’t get distracted easy.  Isi is already starting to put together informative docudrama videos about the work for YouTube.”  She smiles fondly.  “Vanessa and I are mostly working with the kids at the shelter so far.”

“When do you sleep?” Luna asks, laughing.

Nicole shrugs.  “Here and there.  I’m working it out, it’s not much different from being a college student, schedulewise.”

Luna snorts.  “I keep forgetting you’re just barely out of school,” she says.  “You don’t seem it.”

“Young, you mean?” Nicole clarifies, giggling.

“I guess, yeah,” Luna shrugs.  “None of you act like kids.”

“Thanks, I think,” Nicole says playfully.

“You’re welcome,” Luna says.  “You’re mature enough that I trust you, and that’s pretty important these days.”

Nicole rests her hand on top of Luna’s.  “Yeah, it is,” she says.  “Same.”

Emma runs back into the room, grinning.  "Look,” she shouts, handing Luna the picture she drew.  It’s done in crayon and clearly by a child, but in spite of that or maybe because of it Luna lets out a sob.

“It’s really nice, Em," Nicole says.

It’s a picture of a yellow dog (in keeping with the childlike style it’s sort of just a generic dog) with a halo, laying on a pile of cartoon clouds and looking content.

“It’s true,” Emma says seriously.  “He's in heaven watching all of us, but especially he’s watching his bar.”

Nicole doesn’t bother to clarify that technically it's Lafayette and Arlene’s bar now, because they still think of it as Sam’s bar too.  Instead she just pats the spot between her and Luna on the couch, and Luna sniffles and wraps her daughter in a hug.  “Thank you, sweetie,” she says.

 

* * *

 

“Well, hey, Miss Princess,” Lafayette calls as Emma runs into the bar, Luna and Nicole on her heels.

“Hey, Lala!” Emma shouts.  “I drew you a picture.”

“You did?  Well, ain’t you the sweetest,” he exclaims.  “Hey, you two.”  That last aimed at Luna and Nicole.

“Hey,” Luna says, smiling “You better look your present over before my daughter goes crazy.”

Lafayette steps out from behind the bar, waving Emma over.  When she hands him the drawing, he reacts exactly the same way the others did, with watering eyes and a sad smile.

“That’s perfect, Em,” he says.  “I’m gonna get it framed and put it right over the bar.”

“Okay!” Emma says, beaming.  “It’s important because it’s true.”

“It is,” Lafayette and Luna say in unison.

“You about ready to head out?” Nicole asks.

“Yeah,” Lafayette says.  “Meetin’ the others there, so.  Hey, Arlene!  You cool for me to head out?”

“Sure am, co-owner,” Arlene calls from across the room, giving Lafayette a salute.  “We’ll keep an eye on Emma, don’t you worry.”  To Emma she says, “Lisa’s in the back office if you want to go join her.  Watchin’ some princess movie on the computer.”

“Okay,” Emma says again.  “Bye, Mommy, bye Nicole, bye everyone.”  And she runs off in that direction.

“We’ll be back late,” Luna says.  “And we’ll be in touch.”

“And keep an eye on our girls,” Holly calls over her shoulder, from the other side of the room.

“Promise,” Luna says.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready yet?” Charlaine screams up the stairs.  “Sookie has been waitin’ on your vain asses for ten minutes already.”

“It’s okay,” Sookie says, smiling.  “It’s not even dark yet.  We’re still gonna have time to get there, no problem.”

“Still,” Charlaine huffs.  “They’re just takin’ too long ‘cause they’re tryin’ to show off for their girlfriends.”

“Char, the only reason you’re not still up there too is you got started straightening your hair at like three-thirty, don’t be bitter,” Danika says, rolling her eyes.

“I’m _so_ not bitter,” Charlaine retorts.  “It’s just kinda funny.  Brae’s kinda that way normally, but Adi’s only like that ‘cause she wants to be cute for Devi.”

Sookie smirks.  “She oughta know she’s cute for Devi no matter what,” she says.  “One of the pluses and also minuses of mind-readin’.”

Danika nods, frowning.  “That must really suck.”

“It’s a big part of why I didn’t really date before… well, vampires,” Sookie admits.

“And that was its own shitshow,” Charlaine says cheerfully, squeaking indignantly when Danika smacks her.

“Yeah,” Sookie agrees.  “I’m kind of enjoying this whole not worryin’ about it thing, right now.”

“You don’t get lonely?” Charlaine asks.

“‘Course I do,” Sookie shrugs.  “But I’ve got you guys, my fairy family, I’ve got all our friends, and it’s weird but it works.  I’m okay.”

Sometime during this Braelyn and Adiln have filtered down the stairs and Braelyn asks, “Don’t you want…?”

“To fall in love and settle?” Sookie asks.  “Yeah, probably, but if it’s gonna happen it’ll happen.  I’m never gonna force it, that’s a recipe for disaster.  I know that now.”

“Makes sense,” Adilyn says.  “You’re kinda badass, Sooke, I hope you know that.”

“Thanks,” Sookie chuckles.  “I just… I really want you guys to know that no matter what you’re gonna be okay.  There’s always gonna be a way.”`


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part five-b "Last Damn Night."
> 
>  **Original Characters** : Vanessa Quinones, Antoine Henriques, Isi Hill, Devi Avninder, Rhys Averill, Amarie Cambridge, Mallory Cambridge, Noël Beringer, Asra Amirmoez, Ghaliya Kazdaghli, Evelyn Winter, Mateo Cheng, Kaete Himura, Katina Park, Macy Jefferson, Pedro Aguilar.

“So there’s only like three kids who’ve shown up, and the werewolf still won’t talk to the two vampires directly, but he’ll do BTS stuff for our videos, so it works out okay!”

“And then they’ll eventually bond over the art of filmmaking and it’ll be inspirational?” Danika teases.

“Yeah,” Isi says without a trace of irony.  “It’ll be great press for us and great everything for the kids.”

“You know Katina and Macy are technically older than you?” Antoine teases.

Isi shrugs.  “We live in a post-age world,” he says.  “Katina and Macy are eternal undergrads in spirit.  And Pedro really is a kid.”

“Is Pedro cute?” Charlaine asks.

“He’s not bad,” Isi says, smirking.  “I feel that as I’m a taken man, it’s not my place to judge further.”

“Damn straight you’s taken,” Lafayette calls out as he and Luna and Nicole approach the group.  “I’ve got dibs on you, sugar.”

“I know you do,” Isi says, “and I’m very happy about it.”  He holds an arm out in invitation for Lafayette to cozy up to him.

“We all are,” Vanessa says.  “You’re precious together.”

Sookie nods in agreement.  “It’s good y’all found each other,” she agrees.

Lafayette smiles at Sookie, then at Luna and Nicole, then at Adilyn and Devi. “I think we’re gonna be okay.”

The front door to Fangtasia swings open and out saunter Willa and Noël.

“A very good evening to y’all!” Willa shouts.  “When I step aside, the door to Fangtasia will officially be re-opened!  We’re honored you’ve joined us and please remember, nothin’ in here flies without explicit consent, but especially no fighting, biting, or fuckin’ around!”

“Enjoy your night!” Noël calls, and they move to the side.  Noël opens the door and dashes inside while Willa starts collecting cover.

When everyone enters, it’s to a Fangtasia that’s beautifully restored and somehow even brighter and more tantalizing than before.  Noël has started DJing, and the set tonight is less ironic nostalgia, more the edgy side of the charts.  It’s a soundtrack like befits any interesting bar, something currently closer to trance, and he’s spinning it with a lazy smile.

“Damn,” says Danika.  “This how it’s always been?”

“Better,” Sookie murmurs with a smile.

In one corner of the room, Tara and Amber, both dolled up in a pinup way that shows Pam clearly helped dress them, are blues dancing with a look on their faces like there might be a threesome in the very near future.  Neither one of them seems to be leading, or rather they’re taking turns and switching at a moment’s notice, and even though the music is hardly bluesy they’re moving to it like it was designed that way all along.

There are now two thrones on the stage, one where Pam is sitting, looking like a latex-couture Cruella De Vil and shamelessly watching Tara and Amber dance sexy, and one where Eric sits, wearing leather pants and a shirt that practically drips money.  More interesting than that, though, is the way that Nora is settled in his lap and Jessica is perched on the opposite arm of his throne, her long legs draped over the other two.  They’ve coordinated, both in rose-gold bandage dresses and pink diamond jewelry, and they’re both beaming, seeming more comfortable than they have in ages, at least in public.

Pam, however, is clearly bored.

“Well, if this isn’t just a spectacle,” Sookie says with a fond smirk, approaching the stage.

“Miss Stackhouse,” Eric says, nodding cordially.  “Glad you could make it.”

“‘Course, I wouldn’t miss it,” Sookie giggles.  “I’m lookin’ forward to a bullshit-free Fangtasia.”

“Aren't we all.”

 

* * *

 

By midnight, everything is in full swing.  Both Nora and Jessica have been dragged onto the dance floor, Nora by Kaete (who flew back in the night prior for the grand reopening) and Jessica by Adilyn (and Devi and Rhys, considering that the latter two needed a fourth body to help teach Adilyn how to swing dance), though Eric and Pam have stayed seated.

Tara is mostly tending bar, with assistance from Katina and Macy from the shelter, while Willa has moved from tending the door to tending the coat check and between coats giving Isi rhetoric for his new species-inclusive YouTube channel.

Amber is holding court nearish the stage with Evelyn and Mateo, but they’re mostly just taking it easy while she makes herself available for possible down on their luck supernatural legal clients.  (Most of the cases she’s considering would be not-for-profit, but she recently inherited the vast majority of Sarah’s estate and she’ll be okay.)

“I hate feelin’ paranoid,” Pam mutters to Eric.

“Why in the world would you feel paranoid?” Eric asks, smirking as he watches his sister and their girlfriend dancing, now together.

“Everything’s goin’ too smooth,” Pam says.

“Didn’t it occur to you that our luck may just have turned around?” Eric points out.

“That’d be a fuckin’ miracle,” Pam drawls.

 

* * *

 

And after another six hours like this, things look pretty fuckin’ miraculous.

The night has passed in relative peace.  Tara summarily dispatched the only troublemaker (and he was just a coked-out fangbanger who wouldn’t take no when Asra refused to feed on him) and the infamous dungeon remained off-limits (Pam only threatened to take two guests down there, and that under her breath to Eric, not to their faces); no coups were discovered and combated, no fights were started, no couples were disturbed while they fed and/or fucked in the restroom.

(Or in the office, which was heatedly utilized by - on separate occasions - Nora and Jessica, Pam and Tara, Kaete and a cute random, and Nora and Jessica and Eric.

“Everyone important’s still around,” Willa says cheerfully, kicking her heels against the bar as she counts the money from the clubgoers.

Everyone important, in her assessment, means (she’s got the bulleted list in her head):

  * the six members of the extended (and in Jessica’s case adopted) family Godric
  * Sookie and the Bellefleur girls
  * Jason, Lafayette, and Luna, representing the Bon Temps old guard
  * Nicole, Vanessa, Antoine, Isi, Devi, Rhys, Amarie, and Mallory, representing the human allies
  * Noël, Asra, and Ghaliya, representing the _of the night_ nightlife
  * Evelyn, Mateo, Amber, and Kaete, representing the rest of the _of the night_ government (and colleagues)
  * Katina, Macy, and Pedro from the shelter
  * Rikki and Danielle, grudgingly representing the local werewolf pack



“Were you plannin’ on sayin’ something, sis?” Pam calls out as she and Tara take a turn about the room that’s meant to substitute for the fact that she refused to dance all night.

“I was,” Nora calls, and she sits straight up (she’s been sprawled out over Jessica’s lap as Jessica sits on the stage floor leaning on Eric’s legs).  “I just wanted to say, to all of you, that tonight may just be the grand reopening of a nightclub -”

“ _Just_?” Pam and Tara echo in unison, making faces.

Nora waves a hand dismissively, which makes everyone giggle and pretend they’re not.  “In the grand scheme of things,” she says.  “Anyway.  That may be true, but it’s also the culmination of an undoubtedly odd and varyingly momentous chain of events, and we’ve all played our parts in subverting destruction.”

“Some of us played more of a part than others of us in creating destruction,” Rikki mutters, rolling her eyes, but she doesn’t argue the point in any significant way.

“And anyway, I’d just like to say, I’m proud of all of you, and what we’ve all done,” Nora continues.  “Thank you for trying to do something for this world we’re in.”

“And thanks for makin’ tonight so cool,” Jessica adds, grabbing Nora’s hand.  “It’s really special watchin’ everyone, like, come together.”

“I’ve been too long away from Fangtasia,” Eric adds, “but despite the way a part of me is cringing to hear this said, I’m glad to return to it full of friends.”

“Jesus Christ,” says Tara, but she’s grinning.  Danika and Charlaine snicker.  

Sookie raises a hand, which makes the Bellefleur girls (even Braelyn, sitting on the bar next to Willa) buzz with laughter.  “Can I say somethin’ too?” she asks.

“Please,” Eric nods.

“Okay.  So I didn’t know most of y’all a few years ago,” Sookie begins, and she’s clearly sincere even though she’s clearly making this up as she goes along.  “I didn’t know much about myself, either.  And all this has kinda been - I dunno - it’s been a lot to deal with sometimes.  We’ve lost more than a few of our own along the way -” she nods to Luna, smiling sadly - “but we’re still here.  I’ll admit I’ve hated a lot of what’s happened.  I’ve hated some of you.  But I’ve loved you, too.”  Sookie says this to Eric, unapologetically.  “And - I guess for better or worse, y’all are family now.”

“Thanks, Aunt Sookie,” Adilyn and Danika say in unison, just as Amarie and Mallory _aw_ in unison and Noël kisses both of their cheeks accordingly.

“All y’all,” Sookie echoes, and this time she pauses to look around the room at each and every one of them, even Katina and Macy and Pedro who she’s only just met tonight.  “I didn’t have much family growin’ up, I had my gran and Jason, Tara and Lafayette too, and I guess I kinda thought that was gonna be it.  I wanted to have my own family, kids an’ husband an’ picket fence an’ all that, but…”

Without thinking about it, Luna rests her head on Nicole’s shoulder.  Nora surreptitiously wipes a tear from Jessica’s eye.  Lafayette kisses Isi’s cheek.  Jason murmurs, “Aw, Sook.”

“I dunno, it’s not important what I thought was how I was gonna be happy,” Sookie shrugs.  “I don’t think any of us saw when we were younger how we were gonna wind up bein’ happy today, and if it happens that way in the end that’s cool and if it doesn’t I’m still okay, we’re all still okay, and that’s kinda my point.  That our lives are fucked up, our world’s fucked up, and everything is gonna keep bein’ fucked up but there’s these nights like tonight when it doesn’t matter what has or hasn’t happened for us along the way, where we’re all just… _good_.”

Tara squeezes Pam’s hand before she drops it and speeds over Sookie’s way to wrap her in a hug.  “Just like you to put the words together the rest of us hard-asses are too stubborn to say,” she murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> I love these dopes too much to say I'm done with them forever, but this is the end of season seven.


End file.
